


Phan to a Fan

by normalpanchan



Series: Through the Eyes of a Kid [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FeMC - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: This kid meets a fellow Phan.





	1. Chapter 1

Both got off the motorcycle and sat at the nearest park bench. It was late at night and it was hard to see anything except for the light of the streetlamps. One of them, Goro, laid his head back at the top of the bench, exhausted. “Welp, there goes my chances of a gig there.”

The other person, a woman, was sitting with her motorcycle helmet in hand. “I don’t think you ever _had_ a chance there, kid.” she snarked. Goro looked at the woman. She had long, straight black hair, up to her elbows, wearing an army green long-sleeve shirt with the words ‘NO XOXO’ written in yellow and loose blue jeans. If she had more on her, he couldn’t see due to the limited lighting. “The owner’s not gonna let some high schooler play at their _“precious”_ club. Trust me, I’ve tried before.”

“They would if I kept talking.”

“Not with Security handling you like that.”

Goro sighed. All he wanted to do was get his band to play at the most popular club in Harajuku. He never expected the club owner to be so stingy. He never expected Security to put him down so hard, his arm could break. He never expected someone to tackle them off him, saving him, and running away via motorcycle. To him, this was the worst night ever. “You’re right.”

A moment of silence between them. “Hey kid,” the woman asked. “What is your gig, anyway?”

“I play in a rock band. Not sure if you heard of our group, KiraKAI Killers?”

The woman pondered for a moment, then realized. “Ah! I _have_ heard of you guys! The one with the red and black top hat in the logo, right?”

“Yeah!”

“I’ve listened to your music online! Never knew one of its members is a high schooler.”

“All of our members are in high school. Except one, she’s still in middle school.”

She was surprised. “So young! I’ve always assumed the whole band were college-aged. You guys are pretty good!”

“Thanks!”

They both laughed. “You know, it’s been ages since I’ve seen something that reminded me of the Phantom Thieves.”

Goro stopped. “Wait, what?”

“That’s what your logo and name is based on, right? The KAI in the band name is from the word Kaitou, meaning ‘phantom thief.’

“Y-yeah…”

“Did I spook you by saying that? Sorry.” the woman apologized. “It’s just...it reminded me of my brother telling me about the Phantom Thief boom that happened over 20 years ago. He was in elementary school back then, so he didn’t understand much of what they did, but he remembered a lot of the praise and hate for them. And the merchandise.

“After reading news and website archives about them, I wish I was alive back then: to experience the hype, to experience when they pull off their first heist at my school.”

Whoa, Goro thought. He never thought he’d meet another Phan, but also she’s a Shujin student; She attends the Phantom Thieves’s Ground Zero! “Same here. I only heard of the stories my parents and their friends tell me about them, but I wish I could meet the thieves in person.”

“So you believe they were real?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve been reading shit that it was a hoax, a stealth marketing campaign by some company, a secret gang, or even a supernatural phenomenon. But I believe they’re real too, kid.”

The two smiled at one another. To Goro, this was so cool! Usually when he talks about the Phantom Thieves, people just dismiss him as talking about a dead urban legend or kiddy for believing in it, but this person was actually fascinated by them and she _started_ the conversation. He could spend all night talking to her about the thieves.

Speaking of all night…

Goro checked his watch. 0:24. “Shit! I need to get home!” He worried. “My parents are probably wondering what’s taking me so long and my phone’s cracked so I don’t even know if they texted me. All the trains are closed for the night too. Great.”

“Hey, kid. I could ride you back home, you know.”

Duh. He bowed in thanks. “Oh man, thanks, Miss…uh...” He totally forgot to ask about her name earlier.

“Tanaka. Tanaka Haruko. Yours?”

“Sakamoto Goro. Thanks, Tanaka-san.”

“Y‘welcome. Just put your address on my bike’s GPS and we can head out.”

The two walked over to the motorcycle and Goro inputted the coordinates. Haruko was about to put on her helmet, but then asked, “Hey, Sakamoto, is your band open for more members?”

He smirked. “If you can play an instrument, maybe.”

She put on a wicked smile. “Boy, if you hear what I play, you’re gonna _beg_ me to join.”

“Please.” he snarked. “We have practice tomorrow afternoon at 16:00 in the abandoned Yoshizawa shop. If you wanna show off, be my guest.”

“I will.”

Haruko put on her helmet and got on the motorcycle. She looked down at the directions that was on the screen. “20 minute drive. Good.” Goro seated behind her and hold on to her shoulders. She revved up her bike, kicked up its kickstand, and they drove off into the night. Maybe this was actually the best night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Goro's parents

Goro and Haruko both stopped in front of a apartment complex; They’re at their destination. “Here we are.” Goro announced.  
“Guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then, Sakamoto.” said Haruko, helmet still on.  
“No, wait!” he exclaimed. “At least meet my parents. They would want to thank you for saving me when I tell them.” Goro then started speaking lowly. “Plus, my dad’s a sucker for motorbikes.”  
Haruko sighed happily and took off her helmet. “Alright, fine.” She put her motorcycle in park and turned it off. Goro gestured her to come with him now, and with carrying her helmet, proceed to walk into the complex.

\----

At the 8th floor, they stopped in front of Goro’s home, Room 805. Goro buzzed in the doorbell and they waited a few seconds before hearing something scratching against the door.

“The hell was that?” Haruko asked.

“That’s my cat. Probably unlocking the door riiiight…” A click was heard. “Now.”

He opened the door and sees the cat sitting and meowing to him. The cat was black, with white fur on its mouth, paws, and a part of its tail. It had beautiful blue eyes and a cute yellow collar with a name tag on it. Haruko noticed that the cat was really chubby. “Oh. My. God! He’s so CHUB!” She exclaimed in glee, stars in her eyes.

“That’s Morgana. And yeah, the chubbiness is from the fish he’s eaten over the years.” Morgana heard that and made a grouchy face. “He’s also the smartest cat I know.”

“I see. Never heard of a cat that can unlock doors.” Haruko reached down to pet his head. She was hesitant at first, but Morgana placed himself under her hand. “You’re such a smart cutie, aren’t you?” she said to the cat, petting him.

“Is that you, Goro?”

A male voice came coming to the doorway. He then present himself: The man was near his 40s, donning Jack Frost-themed pajamas and was slouching while standing. He had black hair, a couple of piercings on his left ear, and a face that somehow is both intimidating and friendly. The cat turned to him, meowed, and walked away.

“Dad!” called Goro.

“We were all worried sick about you when we tried to call and text ya.”

“Yeah...about that…” Goro took out his broken phone. Screen was cracked and unlegible due the LCD leaking within.

“Geez,” his dad cringed. “How’d that happened?” He just noticed Haruko. “And who’s she?”

She stood up. “Tanaka Haruko, Mr. Sakamoto. Met and rescued your son from getting manhandled for his gig pitch.”

“ _WHAT?_ Goro!” he turned to his son. “Tell me everything ‘cause I’m gonna--”

“Ryuji, please don’t.”

Another voice came in, this time, female. The woman walked up, looking a bit drowsy. Short black hair, about the same age as her husband, wearing a red night robe and slippers, and with Morgana at her side. “Let’s worry about that in the morning.”

“But, Akira--”

She turned to Goro. “Goro!” A hug. “I’m at least glad you’re safe! Why didn’t you text me back? Who’s the girl? And what happened?”

“His phone’s busted, Tanaka Haruko, and he was about to.” Ryuji spitballed.

“Huh.” Akira was deep in thought for a few seconds and then came back. “Tanaka-san, was it?” she turned to Haruko. “Sorry, but do you mind staying here a bit more to tell us what happened? I know it’s late and all...”

“I’m fine with it, Mrs. Sakamoto.”

“Well, good. Also,” she briefly looked at the cat, then back to Haruko. “Morgana loves your pets, he told me. He wants you to pet him more.” she sidelined and both women giggled.

“Okay, all of you get in.” commanded Ryuji. He then just noticed Haruko holding a motorcycle helmet. “Hey, you ride a bike?”

“Yeah?”

“So cool!” he excitedly whispered, beaming.

Goro nudged at her. “Told ya.” he whispered. Everyone walked in and both Haruko and Goro started talking about what happened at the club.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the last name reveal.
> 
> Yoshizawa is a real place (Yoshizawa shouten). It's a tiny store located....behind Atlus's HQ.


End file.
